


Devil's Trill

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Comatose, Demons, M/M, Quatre Bashing, Technically Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: After an accident leaves him in a coma and by all technicalities, dead, Trowa's body becomes the host to a demon who decides to have some fun with his new body.





	Devil's Trill

_ Summer 210 AC _

The impact had been sudden, unexpected. The feeling of flying through the air only to hit the hard, rough cement had him seeing tiny Heavyarms flying around his head. His vision blurred, he felt a trickle of blood on his head under his helmet. 

He laid there on the ground as dizziness kept him from moving. He could hear voices and see people as they leaned over him but he couldn’t seem to respond. 

By the time the ambulance arrived he was floating in a semi comfortable darkness with bouts of awareness.

_ “Drunk… lucky to be alive…” _

_ “Get him… surgery…” _

_ “Trowa! Tro, babe… up…” _

_ Duo… why did Duo sound so worried? He was fine, he was in their bed, asleep.  _

_ “Trowa please!” _

_ He could feel something wet on his hand, could feel something gripping his hand tight. What was going on?  _

_ “It may be some time before he wakes. He had a very traumatic brain injury.” _

_ “He’s had worse and survived. He’ll wake up. You’ll wake up Tro. You’ll wake up soon and once you’re all healed, we’ll go home, take that vacation to the beach.” _

_ “We expect for him to make a full recovery.” _

_ “Thank you, Doctor.” _

_ Cathy? Why was she in his room? _

_ He felt himself starting to fade back into the comfortable darkness that he had grown used to. The last thing he felt was a pair of chapped lips on his.  _

“How did this happen? You said he’d wake up!” Duo shouted.

“Sometimes they don’t wake. We aren’t sure why it happens, but it does.” The Doctor told him gently, “Unfortunately, as of this morning, Mr. Barton has no brain activity.”

The Doctor was a short man with an average build who always looked like he'd rather be elsewhere than at his job.

“What do you mean?” Cathy asked as she placed a hand on Duo’s shoulder, “He was fine last night, you said he was showing signs of waking up!”

“He was.” The Doctor explained, “We are still running tests to see what happened, but there is no brain activity.”

“Bullshit!” Duo exclaimed, “He was fine! He was fine when we left! When you made us leave! He was supposed to wake up today!”

“Duo, please calm down.” Quatre said from behind them, “Dr. Standard is just doing his job.”

Duo turned on him, “Calm down? You want me to CALM THE FUCK DOWN? I’LL SHOW YOU CALM!”

He lunged at Quatre only for Heero to slide in front of the blond. Heero grabbed his wrists and twisted until Duo was kneeling on the floor.

“Duo you need to calm down before they call security and have you thrown from the hospital.” Heero stated calmly. 

Duo didn’t hear him. Blood rushed through his ears as he struggled in Heero’s grip. 

“Do it.” Heero ordered.

Duo felt a slight pinch and then he began to feel sluggish before he slumped in Heero’s arms. When he woke he felt numb, like every feeling had been sucked from inside him. 

“You’re awake.”

Duo opened his eyes and turned his head to see Cathy giving him a small, sad smile.

“I thought you were going to stay sleeping.” She teased.

Duo just stared at her blankly.

“The Doctor is done with the tests…” Cathy explained softly, “They can’t find any brain activity or why there isn’t any.”

“He’s not dead.” Duo rasped as he sat up, “He can’t be.”

“I know.” Cathy told him, “I don’t believe it either, and I’ve instructed the doctors to do everything they can to wake him up.”

Duo nodded and stared down at his hands, “Where are the others? I should apologize to Quat for attempting to attack him.”

“I told them to give you some space… well to give me some space.” Cathy sighed, “Quatre seems to think that Trowa is gone and Heero and Wufei are slowly starting to agree with him.”

Duo looked up at her, shocked, “Wha… no, why would they think that!?”

“Easy, Duo.” Cathy soothed, “I don’t believe Heero and Wufei truly believe it. They’re just going off of what Quatre is saying.”

Duo frowned, “But…”

“Best to not think of it for now.” Cathy told him, “For now, just think of Trowa waking up, strong and healthy.”

“Right…” Duo nodded, “He’s going to wake up. I don’t care how long it takes. He’ll wake up and come back to us.”

Cathy reached over and squeezed his shoulder, “When his stubborn ass does wake, we’ll be right there waiting.”

Duo nodded again, a small smile coming to his face, “He is a stubborn ass, isn’t he?”

Cathy grinned, “Yes he is.”

* * *

_ Winter 210 AC _

Months passed with no improvement in Trowa’s status. Duo stopped going to work and only left Trowa’s bedside to shower and sleep. He would switch with Cathy each day so they could each have a break. He stopped talking to Quatre completely after the blond nearly started another fight between them. 

Heero and Wufei weren’t high up on his to talk to list either, not after they had sided with Quatre about Trowa being gone. 

A rift had grown between the formally close knit group, but Duo was content to ignore them in favor of focusing on Trowa. 

At the moment Duo was sitting in a chair next to the bed, hands holding Trowa’s with his head laying next to them. He didn’t notice at first when a finger twitched. He did notice when it twitched a second time. 

He sat straight up, his chair scraped on the floor as he stood and leaned over Trowa, “Tro…? Trowa babe? Open your eyes.”

A low groan met his ears as the formally comatose male tried to open his eyes. 

“Come on Tro. You can do it babe. I’m right here.” Duo continued speaking in a soft tone, his thumb rubbed Trowa’s palm.

Slowly, painfully slow in Duo’s opinion, Trowa opened his eyes a sliver. 

And then green stared into violet. 


End file.
